1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to balloons; and, more particularly, to luminescent balloons and methods of manufacture thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to simple, yet highly effective, methods for making balloons having luminescent characteristics wherein the luminescent mineral particles which are homogeneously distributed throughout conventional latex material defining at least a portion of the conventional inflatable/deflatable resilient balloon sidewall do not serve to destroy and/or denigrate the strength and structural integrity of the balloon and are not susceptible to "flaking off" the balloon when handled and/or when repeatedly inflated and/or deflated.
2. Background Art
There are presently, and for a long time have been, many occasions where people desire to employ luminescent balloons in some form in connection with celebrations such, for example, as birthdays for both children and adults, anniversaries, various types of parties, grand openings, advertisements, promotions, and a wide range of similar celebrations and activities. However, while there has been a long recognized need for such luminescent balloon products, serious and heretofore insurmountable problems have arisen when attempting to fabricate and utilize luminescent balloons.
For example, efforts have been made to apply a coating of luminesent pigment to the surface of conventional balloons in either the inflated or deflated state by such processes as painting, dipping, spraying, or the like. This has not, however, proven successful due to lack of effective adhesion of the mineral pigment particles to the formed latex sidewall of the balloon; and, as a consequence, when the balloon is subsequently inflated and/or deflated, the mineral pigment particles tend to flake off, rapidly reducing the quality of luminescence of the balloon. Moreover, in those instances where the balloon is inflated manually by placing the constricted neck and inflation aperture thereof in the mouth and blowing, there is a tendency for the mineral pigment particles in that area of the balloon to adhere to the moist skin areas of the user's mouth. While such mineral pigment particles are not defined as "toxic materials", nevertheless, the consuming public has resisted usage of such products for this reason alone.
Recognizing the foregoing problems, efforts have been made to mix the luminescent mineral particles directly into the liquid latex solution used to fabricate the balloon in the hope that such particles will be integrally bonded into the latex balloon sidewall as contrasted with simply being applied to the surface thereof. Again, such efforts have proven totally unsatisfactory due to the fact that even minimal quantities of mineral pigment particle solids in the latex have tended to severely weaken the latex and to thereby destroy the balloon's structural integrity, resulting in bursting of the balloon when efforts are made to inflate it. This problem is quickly exacerbated when the manufacturer attempts to increase the mineral pigment solids content of the latex solution to levels approaching FORTY PERCENT (40%) to FIFTY PERCENT (50%), or more, of total solids in the latex solution--pigment levels that are absolutely essential to produce a balloon whose luminescent brightness and staying or persistence characteristics are even minimally satisfactory.
The long standing need for a satisfactory luminescent balloon is, perhaps, best evidenced by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,019-Chetlan which issued in 1953--viz., more than thirty-five (35) years ago--on an application filed in 1951. Thus, Chetlan discloses a signal balloon assembly intended for life saving purposes--a device which includes an otherwise conventionally shaped balloon designated at "38" in the drawings and specification. Chetlan states at Col. 3, lines 52-58: " . . . Considering the balloon member be of a flourescent or luminous material, so formation of the balloon member 38, I prefer that the balloon member be of a florescent or luminous material, so as to glow in darkness. Further, it is preferred that the balloon member contain iron oxide or some other suitable material which can be detected by radar or the like . . . ". The foregoing constitutes essentially the only public disclosure of which the present inventor is aware dealing with any effort to form a luminescent balloon; and, as previously stated, it has proven technically unfeasible as evidenced by the fact that such life saving signal balloons have not been available with luminescent characteristics despite the dire need therefor. Rather, such "signal balloons" as have been commercially available have been formed of non-resilient, non-latex material--e.g., Mylar--having highly visible colored surfaces and/or reflective surfaces for permitting both visual and radar detection. This, of course, has been directly attributable to the fact that were Chetlan to have painted, sprayed or otherwise coated the balloon member "38" with luminous material, it would have tended to flake off the balloon when inflated and/or wash off when subjected to inclement weather, spray and/or other moisture; and, had Chetlan attempted to incorporate the luminous pigment particles in the latex solution during formation of the balloon member "38", the resulting product would not have possessed sufficient strength and/or structural integrity to permit inflation.
Luminescent mineral particles have, of course, been effectively applied as coatings on and/or in other types of products which are not inflatable but, rather, are of structurally rigid self-supporting construction. A typical example of such a product is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,555-Tossas wherein rigid, plastic, transparent, hemispherically-shaped elements have a coating of luminescent paint or the like applied thereon so that upon assembly a luminescent maraca is formed. Again, the inherent characteristic of flaking of the luminescent material is clearly recognized by Tossas at Col. 2, lines 11 through 14 where the patentee states: " . . . Upon such shaking the particles 10 (small balls or the like) will take up some of the luminous paint and will themselves--after some shaking--become luminous . . . ".
Other patents of purely incidental interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,593,703-Morr et al. and 2,295,708-Bitter. Thus, Morr et al. disclose a method of manufacturing a colored balloon wherein the desired color pigments, which do not include luminescent mineral particles--are applied to the surface of the balloon being formed prior to setting and curing. Consequently, the color becomes integral with the balloon as contrasted with being painted on the surface. This technique has not, however, proven suitable for use with luminescent mineral pigment particles for the reasons previously stated--viz., the inclusion of such mineral particles in the latex material serves to denigrate the structural integrity thereof; and, if added in quantity sufficient to provide even minimal levels of luminescence, will result in a balloon that will burst when one attempts to inflate it.
The aforesaid Bitter patent is of interest merely for its disclosure of a typical double dipping process that has occasionally been used to make balloons, albeit that no luminescent materials are suggested or disclosed. Thus, Bitter provides a first completely normal dip operation to form an outer latex layer for the balloon sidewall. After the latex material has been cured and set, the balloon form with the cured set latex film thereon is again dipped into a liquid latex solution which, while still wet, is immersed in a " . . . crinkling or wrinkling solution . . . " such as ethylene dichloride or other rubber solvent or acid solvent so as to produce a textured or figured pattern on the outer lamination of the balloon when the balloon is stripped from the form.
However, apart from the suggestion in the aforesaid Chetlan patent that luminescent balloon be formed--a suggestion which, prior to the advent of the present invention--has not been capable of achievement on a production basis--none of the other prior art of which the present inventor is aware has disclosed or suggested either a viable process for making luminescent balloons on an economic basis or an acceptable and usable luminescent balloon.